fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuma
Appearance Yuuma has hair that take on a silvery coloration; which spikes out at numerous angles and bangs that hang on the sides of his face. ﻿He has light turquoise colored eyes with blue markings beneath his left eye. His combat attire consists of an all white attire due to dislike toward dark colors, often putting him at odds with his teammate Sango. His upper body is covered by a scarf and cloak combination that has the scarf hanging down past his waist. They are held together by two sets of golden chans that fall to the mid-section of his back. His arm wear consits of grey bandages he wears to cover the multiple scars he has all over both arms. Yuuma's casual clothing consists of him wearing a white hooded vest with orange fur lining the inside, a low-cut long-sleeved black shirt that stops at his forearms, a silver choker that he received from his older brother as a focus for maintaining his magical energy, a grey belt, and ripped white jeans that has orange lining to match his vest. Personality Yuuma at first appears to be come of as a very violent person to those around him, a trait that seems to have been with him since his younger days. He comes across as cold, stoic, and arrogant, even to his friends. In battle Yuuma will do anything to win, much to the chagrin of his allies, especially Akatsuki. People tend to think that he looks down on those that are weaker than him, given by the fact that he often refer to them as though they were nothing but weeds and that he has no problem with attacking people from behind. When speaking to people he has yet to associate himself with, Yuuma describes himself as both serious and solitary. He keeps this facade up in order to prevent people from becoming too close to him and getting hurt. Going along with this, he claims he has no friends and does not desire them. Despite his claims to not care for anyone, it seems that he tends to rapidly develop feelings for people that he meets. However, once one gets past this act Yuuma is normally a very cheerful person to be around, even becoming completely helpless and incompetent when against the face of a pretty girl. However, he has been shown to have a dark side and is brutally tactless when he wants be. Such as when he once allowed a fellow mage to be captured and killed by a Dark Guild, after said unnamed mage insulted Yuuma only moments earlier. He has a knack for finding clandestine information with ease, knowing about most things that would seem to be vague details, and is unusually perceptive. When a conflict is unfolding that doesn't involve him, he prefers remaining on the sidelines observing and is extraordinarily capable of removing himself from any incoming danger. Yuuma is cheerful, yet laid back, outside of missions, is compassionate to others, and has a chronic tardiness problem. At times Yuuma tends to push everyone away, though he means well. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it is easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand and ultimately notice everything around him. Through this, he can make keen and thought-out decisions allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his strong belief in cherishing and protected loved ones, Yuuma's personal life is almost non-existent because of the persona he initially displays. Though generally seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, this side of Yuuma is deceptively different from his cunning and serious side of his personality, when the situation warrants it. Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Magic [[Wave Purger Magic|'Wave Purger Magic']]:Wave Purger Magic grants Yuuma the ability to incorporate the element of Water into his body. As a Purger, he can partially become a large torrent of water and is capable of producing an almost inexhaustible amount of water as long as he has the magical energy to do so. Wave Release have a unique feature of being more cohesive than that of standard Water Magic as the salinity of the water is thick enough to keep it together and give it the texture of quicklime, allowing it to hit with a much stronger impact than one would expect and allows the water to become much harder to evaporate with Fire Magic. Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Wave Purger Category:Purger Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Phoenix Feather Guild